Game Modes
There are 4 distinct game modes in Soulsplit. These modes are different in many ways, ranging from their experience rates, to the time it takes for the Special Attack bar to refill. The following will show the pros and cons of each mode, as well as what each mode has that makes it unique. 'Easy / Sir Mode (500x easier than Extreme Mode)' Sirs are generally for those people who want the entire "Private Server" experience. The Sir mode provides the player with quick, and easy leveling, and they also have full access to all other content, like all other modes. Features: *5000 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Option to type in ::Pure (this instantly maxes out all combat skills aside from defence) Please remmber to do the ::pure command you must got to varrock's big bank to do the command. Pros: *Easy to max out skills, so for all people who want to either PK, or kill bosses, they can get to it in about ten minutes of creating their account. *Perfect account to make starter money (Killing Frost dragons etc. ) Cons: *Every hit is reduced by 15% of what it can be. *The average drop rate is very low, it is either similar, or less than what it is in the real RuneScape This mode is only recommended if you want to get a feel of this server, and if you want to make some starter money. This mode is fairly commonly chosen by players who want to experiment with different types of pures, mains an other types of accounts. 'Medium / Lord Mode (50x easier than Extreme Mode)' Lords are for those who want the feel of levelling quickly, but not too quickly. Lords are possibly the most commonly chosen type of accounts, as they have the benefit of being easy to train, but also have a fair drop rate and hit rate as well. Features: *500 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) Pros: *Relatively easy to max out skills *Fairly good drop rate considering the ease of training *Hits are fairly decent, again considering training. Cons: *Hit rate is still low, If compared to a Legend or Extreme with similar levels, the Lord would have a very low chance of winning. *Drops from Boss monsters are very rare, but considering the ease of training, killing the monsters is very easy, so even killing 100 of them is no difficulty. Lords and Sirs are the same in description, however training Lords is harder, but worth it considering the rewards. 'Legend Mode (5x easier than Extreme mode)' For the more established players of Soulsplit, Legends are the second hardest, but possibly the most ideal choice. Legends are not excessively difficult to train, they do take a while however. Legends are far more difficult as opposed to the previous two modes, but they make up for it in their high drop rates, higher hits, and other perks. Features: *50 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Legend's Cape given to player at creation (with enhanced stats) *Infinite Prayer everywhere in Soulsplit, aside from certain "AFK" spots. (These are places where the monsters are generally low leveled and automatically attack the player (eg. magic axes). With infinite prayer it is possible to train indefinitely in those spots, however Pim (the owner) has ensured that at these spots no game mode will have infinite prayer.) Pros: *Infinite Prayer *Legend's Cape *High Drop rate *Higher hits than almost all the other game modes *Special Attack bar refills very quickly. Cons: *Is the second hardest type of account to train *Very expensive to train certain skills (Prayer, Herblore etc.) Most Legends in game are usually experienced players, these players create legends after establishing a firm base of the game in either Sir or Lord modes. Legends are deadly in PKing. They also have a very good drop rate from Boss monsters as well as other players (in PvP). Legends are the best accounts to choose if you want a mild Private Server experience, but want the challenge, the sense of accomplishment that comes from leveling up, and perhaps the most practical all around account (Considering that an account in Extreme Mode requires 5x more ffort than an accont in Legends mode) 'Extreme' The hardest game mode that can be chosen in Soulsplit. Extremes are by far the most difficult to train as the have the lowest experience rate. Extremes are almost always very experienced players who have usually completed the most of the challenges assosciated Legends/Lord/Sir accounts. Though they are difficult to train, and the effort put into making one is great, the rewards all well worth it. Features: *10 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Sir Owen's Sword (Arguably the best training weapon in the game, as it is twice as fast as any other melee weapon). *Infinite Prayer everywhere in Soulsplit, aside from certain "AFK" spots. *15 seconds to refill Special Attack bar from 0-100% Pros: *Sir Owen's Sword *Infinite Prayer *Highest drop rate in game *Hits far higher than any other game mode *Special Attack bar refills fastest on this mode Cons: *Very slow training *Very expensive to train skills such as Prayer, Herblore etc. Considering that when matched up against players on any other mode in PvP, the Extreme account will likely come out victorious, the highest hit/drop rate in the game and a special attack bar that refills in 15 seconds, accounts on Extreme Mode are by far the most powerful in Soulsplit.